


Pet Names

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Shimadacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Hanzo wants McCree to say his actual name. It'll take more than the magic word for the cowboy to spill the beans.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pet Names

McCree was pacing the halls of the compound. All of the other fighters were off on missions and he was getting restless by himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps clacking across the floor of the mess hall. He quickened his pace and caught a glimpse of Hanzo's yellow hair tie disappear into the hallway of the barracks. He rushed to catch up with the fighter.

"Hey, darlin. Wait up!" He called with a wave, jogging to the archer's side. Hanzo begrudgingly let him accompany him. Unfortunately, where Hanzo reveled in silence, McCree could never shut his mouth. He rambled on about how bored he had been with no one around and how he was thinking of resorting to practicing his aim on the ceiling fan blades in the mess. They continued to stroll down the hallway and Hanzo couldn't take the prattle any longer,

"Do you ever stop talking?" He said as jokingly as he could, which for him wasn't very funny. McCree shut his mouth and smirked, his eyes hidden beneath the wide brim of his hat,

"Well, sweetheart, that depends on how nicely you treat me.." the sharpshooter replied, only half serious. Hanzo turned away from him and punched in the key code for his room.

"Don't be like that. Come on, darlin’. You’re always so straight laced. Why don’t you relax a little bit and let your hair down."

Hanzo balled up his fist in the front of Jesse's shirt and dragged him inside, the door slamming closed after them. Jesse felt his back hit the hard metal door and he yelped in surprise as Hanzo pressed his lips to the cowboy's roughly, stealing the gunslinger's breath for once. Hanzo reached behind his head and undid the tie holding his hair in place. Jesse finally had the mental fortitude to open his eyes.

"I didn’t mean it like that, sugarplum, but it does improve the view." McCree said breathlessly. Hanzo dropped to his knees and began undoing the buckles and zippers that hid the prize between McCree's legs.

"What's going on here, sugartits? Why so forward all of a sudden?" Hanzo glared icily into McCree's face for the crude pet name, but turned on as sweet a smile as he could,

"I'm treating you nicely. Isn't that what you wanted?" He stroked Jesse's half-hard erection and let his hot breath tickle the head. The cowboy let his head fall back in relaxation. He was slumped against the door as the archer began to tease him from root to tip.

"You sure do know how to treat a fella, darlin'." McCree said through shaky breaths. Hanzo suddenly gripped McCree's cock in tight fingers, making the cowboy jump.

"I have wondered though, why do you always use pet names around me and never my real name?"

"Well..." Jesse said, shyly glancing to the side, "It's because your real name is so special. It feels like a waste using it just to get your attention or something."

"When would you ever use my real name?" Hanzo questioned, resuming his stroking ministrations.

"I don't know...maybe during a really special situation?" McCree fisted his hands against the door, letting the coolness of the metal seep into his fingers.

"Aren't we in a special situation right now?" Hanzo offered.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Hmm?" The archer had wrapped his lips around the flared head and was sucking gently. The tickling vibrations of his wordless question sent a jolt up Jesse's spine. The cowboy finally stopped talking and Hanzo smiled to himself, loving that he finally had the power to shut the gunslinger up.

"Ohhh, dollface, you're a natural." McCree slid a gentle hand into the archer's raven lock, sighing with appreciation. Hanzo released the cowboy's rigid dripping cock and stood up, wiping at his lips with the pad of his thumb. The sharpshooter looked baffled as to what could be coming next.

"What are you up to, darlin'?" Jesse questioned as Hanzo wiggled out of his clothing. The archer stripped him completely and pulled a small container from his sleeve.

"You know there's more pleasure to be had than just from my mouth, right?" Hanzo cocked a delicate eyebrow and McCree flushed scarlet. Hanzo smirked. The cowboy was like a dumb adorable puppy. The gunslinger nodded and then seemed to come back to himself.

"So, are you going to wait until I submit willingly, or are you going to just take what you want?" McCree questioned.

"I'm too impatient to wait for a prize so sweet. But, if you're willing, I will still take it from you by force."

"You're not strong enough to best me, sweetheart..." McCree's smirking face hit the door, one arm twisted up almost painfully behind him.

"Do you want me to use more of my miniscule strength to overpower you, cowboy?" Hanzo asked, sliding his fingers through the slick goop in the container.

"You can punish me all you want, baby..." McCree felt the grip on his arm loosened and tried to turn around. It was useless. The hot breath against his shoulders made his cock jump against his flat stomach. He felt the wet smear of excitement coating the head of his member as Hanzo slid two well-lubed fingers into his tight body.

"Nnnngh....!!" McCree was panting roughly, feeling those digits squirm inside of him. He felt his hips moving on their own; pushing forward towards the cool surface of the door and then back again, wanting to feel the tight press of Hanzo's long fingers in his ass.

"Why are you being so stingy, princess?" McCree chided, "Do you got somethin' against showin' a man a good time?" The cowboy was only half-joking but felt his whole body tense in pleasure as the archer added a third finger and stroked his tailbone with a calloused thumb.

"I want to hear you say my name..." That measured voice curled around the shell of the cowboy's ear, making him bite his lip.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than this to get me sayin' the magic word, honeybunch." McCree teased as Hanzo curled his fingers, hearing the gunslinger let out a greedy moan.

"Aaahhh!....Mmmm..But I wouldn't say 'no' to more of that..." Jesse smirked through ecstasy-clenched teeth. Hanzo pulled out the slick digits and slathered his cock in lube.

"What would you say to something better?" The archer pushed his slick hard cock against the cowboy's well-prepared entrance. He heard a breathy chuckle from the captive man in front of him,

"Do your worst, darlin'." McCree said as confidently as he could. A harsh grunt split the silence as Hanzo gripped a handful of that auburn mane and pushed in smoothly all of the way to the hilt. McCree became a verified panting mess. His free arm had joined the first in scraping his sweaty palm against the metal door.

"Oohhhhh! Tarnation, darlin'! You're so deep!! Where's you learn a trick like that?" McCree was practically purring with need.

"Well, I do have a brother..." Hanzo immediately regretted spilling the secret of his and Genji's forbidden relationship but the gunman seemed to take it all in stride.

"I'd love to see what it was like to be roasted like a spit between both of you demons if his cock's anywhere close to yours." McCree panted, pressing his hips back against the archer's. Hanzo blushed at the thought of McCree between him and Genji and the idea made him drive in harder, gripping the cowboy's hair in a tight fist, slamming his hips forward with punishing force.

"Ooh yeah, sugar, fix me good! Fill me up, baby!" McCree was groaning like a beast and Hanzo was glad that they hadn't started this whole mess face to face. The cowboy's dirty talk made his cheeks flush. He ground his hips against the sharpshooter's, hearing McCree moan low in his throat. The cowboy was getting close.

Hanzo could feel McCree's ass tightening against his cock and slithered a hand around to grip the cowboy tight between the legs. He was stroking roughly as the gunslinger's panting

breath was ghosting against the metal door.

"Say it, cowboy..." Hanzo whispered gruffly, his voice hot and heavy against McCree's ear, "Say it like you mean it..." McCree couldn't disobey such a sultry command. He bit his lip and felt himself spilling uncontrollably over the archer's tight fist,

"Oooohh! Please...! Please! Hanzo, more!! Please...Yes! Yes!! More! Oh, God, Hanzo! So good!! Yes, right there! Yes, give it to me!! Aaaannngh!! So good!! Hanzo! Fuuuuck!!" McCree was moaning like a demon. His whole body went rigid as he came hard, that opalescent heat spilling down between his powerful thighs as Hanzo drove into him with a passionate moan, filling up the cowboy with his release.

As McCree stepped out of Hanzo's room, still disheveled and completely sated, the Soldier walked by and smirked,

"What's wrong, McCree? Did you get into a fight with the dragon?"

"You could say that." He put his hat back on and lit his cigar, making his way to his own quarters for a much needed shower.


End file.
